Utilisateur:La Pianiste de Poudlard
Bienvenue sur ma page de profil ! '' Avant de parler de choses ... drôles et tout ça, je tenais à écrire ceci : Chers bandicocos, Merci pour le soutien, les délires, la joie de vivre que vous m'apportez. Chacun peut trouver une place ici, qu'on soit différent ou non. Certains ont des difficultés, et ce lieu les aide à les surmonter. Sachez que je serais toujours là pour vous, et je ne doute pas que vous aussi. Courage à ceux qui se battent, courage à tous. Tenez bon. Accrochez-vous, tout est possible. '''Que tu sois moldu, cracmol, ou sorcier, tu as l'autorisation de lire la suite ! Pour commencer, je te propose un petit jeu. '''''LIS LA SUITE AVANT DE COMMENCER ! Pour y jouer, il te suffit de lire les phrases en dessous, mais il faut les lire UNE PAR UNE, pas TOUTES A LA FOIS, sinon ça ne marche pas ! 1. Tu es actuellement sur ma page de profil. 2. Tu es fan d'Harry Potter. 3. Il est impossible de toucher son coude avec sa langue. Non, je t'assure que c'est impossible ! 4. Tu viens d'essayer. 6. Tu viens de te faire avoir. 7. Tu te sens bête de t'être fait prendre au piège. 8.Va voir au dessus les autres infos me concernant, date de naissance, tout ça ... etc 9. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il manquait le numéro cinq. 10. Tu viens de vérifier et te sens encore bête de t'être fait avoir ! Alors, t'es-tu fait avoir ? Avoue que si ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le seul ! Voilà maintenant d'autres informations : - Le " Gin " dans Mlle Angunn Gin Granger n'est pas une erreur, je sais que normalement, c'est Hermione Jean Granger, mais étant donné que j'aime beaucoup Ginny, je voulais l'intégrer dans mon pseudo, et comme elle se fait parfois appeler Gin, je l'ai écrit comme ça, et ça a la même prononciation, donc c'est un peu un jeu de mot ! Mes personnages préférés sont : -Ginny pour son courage, sa ténacité, son affirmation de personnalité au cours des années. -Hermione pour sa douceur, son intelligence et son courage également. Je crois lui ressembler un peu car j'adore travailler et je stresse pour mes contrôles, alors que finalement, ça se passe très bien ! -Dumbledore pour sa sagesse, son âme enfantine, sa modestie et ... son courage aussi ! -Mes profs préférés, si je ne mets pas Dumby, sont : -McGonagall qui paraît très sévère, mais qui est en fait une grande fan de Quidditch et une personne très gentille. -Rogue pour ... devinez : son courage ! Et aussi pour son habileté et je l'admire beaucoup pour ce qu'il a fait pour Harry, en cachant bien son jeu et pour son amour pour Lily. -Ma maison à Poudlard est Serdaigle d'après le test de Pottermore. -Ma maison à Ilvermorny est Oiseau-Tonnerre, et aussi Serpent Cornu, encore d'après le test de Pottermore, car je l'ai fait deux fois et j'ai eu des résultats différents. -Ma baguette est en bois d'érable avec un noyau de plume de Phénix dedans, souple et flexible d'après encore une fois le test de Pottermore. -Mes créatures préférées sont le niffleur, tellement chou, le botruc, très naturel, que j'aime beaucoup, et l'elfe de maison, trop mignon ! La preuve : Dobby ❤❤❤ -Mon métier serait professeur de métamorphose, comme Minerva McGonagall -Mon rêve serait de rencontrer J.K Rowling, un peu comme tous les potterheads je pense ! -Petit message pour JKR, au cas où elle passerait par là ( j'ai bien le droit de rêver quand même ! ) : Chère JKR, Je ne saurais dire combien je vous suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous nous avez apportez, à nous autres, potterheads, en inventant le monde de Harry Potter. Cet univers débordant de magie a transformé ma vie, et pas seulement la mienne d'ailleurs, je pense. Les personnages créés sont exceptionnels, tous passionnants, un caractère très diffèrent pour chacun. Les créatures sont si attachantes ( à part peut-être les scroutts à pétards ! ) ''' '''La première fois que j'ai lu Harry Potter ( j'ai du lire chaque livre au moins cinq fois ), je me souviens de ne pas en croire mes oreilles, tellement cet univers est fascinant ! Il est impossible d'avoir autant d'imagination que vous, tout dans le monde d'HP, est tellement ... magique, c'est le cas de le dire ! Vous m'avez plongé dans le rêve, durant toute ma lecture de la saga, et j'ai cru ne jamais me réveiller ! Je vous adresse mes plus profonds remerciements pour vos romans, et, au nom de tous les potterheads, encore merci, je ne trouve pas d'autres mots pour exprimer mes remerciements ! Merci milles fois, Mlle Angunn Gin Granger, plus grande potterhead au monde, et plus grande admiratrice de vous. Traduction en anglais au cas où elle passerait vraiment ( je veux rêver, c'est mon droit ������ ! ) : Dear JKR, '' ''I would not know how to say how much I follow you grateful for all that you have us bring, in we, potterheads, by inventing Harry Potter's world. '' ''This universe overflowing with magic transformed my life, and not only mine moreover, I think. '' ''The created characters are exceptional, any fascinating, a character very differ for each. Creatures are so charming (to part maybe scroutts with firecrackers !) '' ''The first time when I read Harry Potter (I have of to read every book at least five times), I remember not believing my ears, so much this universe is fascinating ! '' ''It is impossible to have so much imagination as you, everything in the world of HP, is so magic, you can say that again! '' ''You plunged me into the dream, during all my reading of the saga, and I never believed to wake up ! '' ''I send you my most profound thanks for your novels, and, in the name of all the potterheads, thank you again, I do not find other words to express my thanks! '' ''Thank you miles time, '' ''Miss Angunn Gin Granger, bigger potterhead to the world, and bigger admirer of you. Ps : Sorry for the mistakes, I'm French ! Bon, je sais, mon anglais est ... très léger, c'est pourquoi il y a peut-être des fautes, mais je suis pas prof d'anglais ( j'ai utilisé le traducteur Reverso !!! ) ! Je sais aussi que jamais, au grand jamais, JKR ne viendra, mais je peux toujours lui exprimer ma reconnaissance ici !